Coincidence
by thepandagirl16
Summary: Peeta won the 72nd Hunger Games and Katniss won the 73rd. They are both in love and have to mentor for the 74th. What happens when two of Katniss's best friends, Gale and Madge, get chosen to compete in the Games? Mostly in Katniss's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I get up early hearing Prim's screams. I know she is having a nightmare. It is the first year she is eligible for the Reaping. I run in her room to comfort her. She is very nervous after happened last year. "It's alright Prim. They won't pick you," I give her a hug. She hugs me back. I feel like a needed it just as much as she did. I am more nervous this year than past years. This year I have to mentor. I have no idea what I would do if someone I knew got chosen. That would just be terrible. "Gale and I are going hunting. Do you want to come along?" I ask her. We both need to get our minds off of things and I know hunting relaxes me. She nods. "Get dressed then. I'm leaving soon," I give her a hug and hurry back into my room to get dressed. I find in my closet my father's hunting jacket. I put in on with a pair of sweatpants. Prim comes in wearing some long pants and a jacket. "Ready?" we start to head down stairs. I grab her hand. She never usually likes to go hunting with us. We walk outside. They air is nice and cool this morning.

"Are you nervous?" she asks as we pass Peeta's house. "I don't think I've been more nervous," I admit. "Well at least your safe from the games," she tries to relax me I can tell, but she is just as nervous herself. She has a point though. I am being selfish. I should be one of the calmest 17 year olds in the district. I mean, I will not have to go in and Prim has a very little chance she will, but something still frightens me. If the tributes this year die, it would be partially my fault. I don't know if I could live with that. I need to be strong for Prim. If she sees I'm nervous about that now, she will definitely be nervous about getting chosen. "What makes you want to go hunting this morning?" I ask trying to change the subject. "So I could spend time with you before you go to the Capitol," this makes me smile. "I'll call you and mom every night. Okay?" she smiles and nods. I am the only one who uses the phone in our house. The only people I call are Cinna and Effie. Prim likes using the phone though. When we first moved in to our house in the Victor's Village, she called Peeta's house constantly.

We check the fence to make sure it isn't on then go right through it. Gale and I don't do much hunting anymore. We mainly just wander around the forest. It is peaceful and quiet. Prim and I walk to the spot where Gale and I meet every morning. "Hey, Catnip!" he teases. "Gale!" Prim giggles. "Prim wanted to come with us this morning," I explain to him. He nods. I go to retrieve my bow from its hiding spot. Prim follows me, while Gale goes to check his snares. "Can I try shooting the arrow?" Prim ask. This surprises me. She never has shown interest in archery before. "Sure. How about I'll set up a target for you," she gets excited about this. I go about ten yards away and find a large tree. I take some juice from some berries and make a target on it for her. I take Prim through the steps of firing the arrow. She learns fast, just like she does for everything.

"Now try and hit that," I point to the target I made for her. Gale is finished checking his traps and his game bag looks full. "What did you catch?" I ask him. "Just a few squirrels," squirrels are fairly easy to catch. I look back to Prim. She has the arrow positioned and ready to fire. "On the count of three," she nods. "One…Two… Three," she releases the arrow and sends it flying towards the target. It hits the edge of the target. "Nice one," compliments Gale. Prim gets excited when she sees where it lands. "Try a few more," I hand her another arrow. With each try she gets closer to the center each time. "Are you ready to go home and get ready?" I say after she has successfully hit the center twice. "I guess. I see why you like it out here. It is so peaceful," Prim seems calmer out here than she has at all the past month. "While Katniss is in the Capitol, I could take Rory and you out here," Gale mentions to Prim as I put the bow and arrow away. Her face lights up when he says this.

We start to head back the way we came. The fence is still inactive, like always, so we cross through it with no problem. We walk with Gale towards the Seam. "See you later," I wave to Gale as he heads towards his house. "Bye! Good luck today, Prim," He used to wish me luck every year but after last year there is no point. I got pick last year and won the 73rd Hunger Games. "You too!" she shouts back to him as he is almost in his house. Prim and I walk home on the gravel road. "What's the Capitol like?" Prim ask me. I have told her little about it because just speaking of all they have makes me angry. "It's large," I simply say. "I know that! I mean like what are the people like? Are they all like Effie?" Effie is the only person she has met from the Capitol. "Pretty much. Some are even more extravagant than Effie," she giggles. It must be hard to believe everyone looks like Effie. We soon arrive back at our large home.

"Go get ready and find something pretty to wear," I tell her. She hops up the steps. I follow after her and go to my room. I decide to take a bath. My bath tub is large and has hot water. I use the vanilla scented soap that I got a shop in town. It is such a luxury to have a bath tub in our house. After my bath I dry of and find in my closet, the dress Cinna sent me to wear today. It is lavender colored and flows down to my knees. I decide to braid my hair down my back, like I always do. It makes me feel me. I take my time. I want it to look nice. I finish it up and go to check on Prim. My mother is braiding her hair. "Good morning Katniss," she looks up from doing Prim's braids. "Good morning," I reply. "There's some fruit downstairs in the kitchen. Why don't you go eat?" I start to head out the door but change my mind. "I'll wait for you guys," It will be my last time with them for almost a month. I want to enjoy every minute of it. My mom carefully finishes Prim's braids. We all head down stairs together. I take an apple of the table and sit down to eat it. Prim sits right next to me. She grabs an orange from the bowl in the middle and starts to eat it. "I need to go now. Prim everything will be alright. Be strong," she pulls me in for a hug.

"I'll be back soon," I tell my mom and her. I give them each one last hug then leave. I walk down to Peeta's house. Peeta is mentoring with me. He won the 72nd Hunger Games, where he confessed he was madly in love with me. He saved me once when I was younger, so I played along with it to help keep him alive. Then, last year I got chosen to compete in the Hunger Games and he helped me out of them. Now I am in love with him, too.

I knock on his door. He opens it with a large smile across his face. "Katniss," he gives me a hug. "Ready?" I nod. He shuts his wooden door and we start to walk down the street together. "I'm really nervous," I admit to Peeta. I don't know how he did it last year. "It will be fine. You just got to stay calm the whole time," he squeezes my hand. "But, what if I know who gets chosen?" for me that would be the worst. "Last year, I was terrified you would get chosen. And then you did. I didn't think I would be able to do anything, but I remained as calm as I could and focused on getting you out of there," I had never thought of it being hard for Peeta to mentor me last year. He managed to do it and so will I.

We arrive at the Justice Building. Peacekeepers are surrounding it. They let us through when we get to the entrance. As they open the door, I see Effie there waiting for us. "There you two are! I was worried you would be late!" she sequels. She is always worried about being off schedule. Neither Peeta nor I say anything. "Well should we start heading to the stage. It's almost two!" Effie always gets excited about the Reaping. To her and the rest of the Capitol, it is all entertainment. To the districts though, it is cruel.

Peeta and I walk up the stairs of the Justice Building. Effie takes the elevator. We could to but for me it reminds me of the mines, where my father died. We meet Effie, Mayor Undersee, and Haymitch at the top. I greet the mayor. I have talked to him many times, for his daughter is one of my best friends. This year Haymitch is staying in district 12, since there are two other mentors for district 12. Peacekeepers open the large doors and we walk onto the stage. I see the look of all the worried children in the crowd. I spot Prim and Gale out in the crowd as well. I sit down in a chair next to Peeta. Effie steps up to the podium. "Welcome! Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor," she says like she does every year. "It's time to choose on courageous boy and girl, for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th Hunger Games. As always, ladies first," she steps over to the bowl. In there somewhere is a slip that says Prim's name on it. I just hope she doesn't pick it.

Finally Effie picks a slip out and carries in over to the microphone. She unfolds it and reads," Madge Undersee!" Could she of read that right? It can't be Madge! She only had her name in four times. Out of all the people it is Madge, one of my only friends. I watch as she walks up on to the stage. I want to do something, but I know I can't. I have to remember what Peeta told me today. To stay calm no matter what. I see fear in Madge's eyes. She looks back at her father who is sitting on the other side of me. I know I must bring her home.

Effie congratulates her. "Now shall we pick our boy tribute?" she walks over the other bowl. She digs in it and searches through. I can't help but think of poor Madge. I almost don't hear who she picks, but the name catches my attention. "Gale Hawthorne!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate all reviews!**

* * *

I grab Peeta's hand. Can Madge and Gale getting chosen be a coincidence? It can't be. I'm almost positive the capitol has something to do with it. One of my friends is one thing. Both of them, that can't be an accident. The Reaping finishes up, but I can't bear to think about anything except that I must save them. Effie leads both of them off the stage and into their separate rooms. At least I will get to see them while they are in the Capitol. I won't have to go through the pain of only seeing them one last time for two minutes. That is a positive a least for mentoring. Peeta and I follow them off the stage. We go to a car and that will take us to the train station. I want to talk to Peeta but we are not alone yet. I need to wait for the right time when no one can hear us. "It will be alright," he whispers in my ear as we sit down in the car. I want to believe him that it will be alright but they might not come out. Even if they do, only one of them can. I hold his hand tight as we ride through the empty streets of district 12.

After arriving at the train station we still have about ten minutes to wait until, Effie, Madge, and Gale arrives. Peeta and I have time to talk alone. We board the train and sit down on the couch. Nothing has changed in here since last year. "Katniss, it will be alright," Peeta says again. He gives me a hug. I hug him back. "What do we do?" I wish there was a way to save both of them. "I think we will only be able to save one of them Katniss," he softly says. I knew this all along but it disappoints me hearing it for the truth. I feel my eyes tear up. I can't let them though. It would only make things worse. "Katniss, we won't have to decide until after their training. You still have a few days with them," I sit back and try to relax. He puts his arm around me.

Finally after waiting impatiently for five minutes they arrive. Neither Gale nor Madge seem to have been crying, which will be good if cameras saw them looking tough. It will show the other tributes and the sponsors that they are strong. I give them each a hug to try to comfort them. "I'll show you two to your rooms!" interrupts Effie. They look back at me. I give them a reassuring smile as Effie leads them down the hall. Does Effie know how close they both are to me? I never talked about Madge and everyone in the Capitol thinks Gale is my cousin. That is all she must know as well. I decide to go check out my room. I go down the hallway past Gale and Madge's rooms. I hear quiet sobs coming from Madge's room. I knock on her door. "Come in," I hear her soft voice say. I open her door. She is sitting on her bed with one of the pillows on her lap. Her eyes are red. I sit down next to her. "It will be alright, Madge. I'll do everything I can to save you," I tell her even though I truly don't even know what I can do. "But, Katniss! What if I am weak and not good at anything?" she starts sobbing again. I know there's nothing I can say to make her feel better. I know what that's like. Last year I didn't think I would ever see my family again.

I start to tell her all about it; how nervous I was before the games, how much I missed my family, and how thankful I was to have Peeta as a mentor. "And then I made it out of the arena alive and hopefully you will to," I tell her it in hopes that it will relax her a bit, make her feel not alone. I look over to her. Her eyes aren't red anymore. "Thanks Katniss," she says a bit more calm. "I'll see you at dinner. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything," I walk out of the room. I continue down the hallway until I find my room. I open the door to find that it looks just like the tribute's rooms. It brings back bad memories from last year. My blankets on my bed are light grey. I go in the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I notice the mockingjay pin that Madge gave me last year to wear as my district token. I unpin it from my dress. It was in Madge's family for many years. I want her to have it when she goes in the arena. I slip it in my pocket and start to walk down to the dining room.

Peeta and Effie have already sat down. "I'll go get Gale and Madge," I walk back to the hallway. "Gale, dinner ready," I knock on his door then go to Madge's. "Madge, time to eat," they both come out. Gale has changed into some long black pants and a yellow top. "You look nice," I compliment him. "Thanks, Catnip," he teases walking down the hallway. "Madge, I have something for you," she stops. I hold out the pin. "Katniss, I gave it to you. I don't need it back," she holds it in her hand. "I want you to have it," I tell her. She slowly pins it on her white dress. "My aunt wore this when she was in the Hunger Games," her eyes look like they are about to cry. "She didn't make it, though," I forgot about Maysilee Donner. My mother has mentioned her before. She has my mother's best friend and Madge's aunt.

We continue walking. They have brought out the food, but no one has started to eat. I grab a seat next to Peeta. My plate is full of delicious looking food from the capitol. I start to eat. Gale and Madge dig in and hurry to eat their food. "You don't want to eat too much! You might get sick!" Effie exclaims. "They'll be fine," Peeta says back. "You might want to save room for dessert though!" I tell them. Everyone laughs. It is nice to hear all my friends laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

We finish eating our dinner. Effie is pleased by Gale and Madge's manners. We all go into the sitting room to watch the replay of the Reapings. I take a seat on the couch right next to Peeta. Gale and Madge sit next to each other. First is district one. Both tribute's eagerly volunteer. "The ones from one and two are career tributes," Peeta explains to them. "I'd stay clear of them," I add. They both nod. Next comes district two. The tributes look strong and tough. The boy looks my age, yet he is as big as Gale. The girl is slightly smaller, but looks just as fierce. The rest of the districts go by. There is no one, other than the careers and the boy from 11, I am not absolutely confident that Gale can beat. Madge, unfortunately I'm not sure about her.

"Any questions, about anything?" Peeta ask when it's done showing the Reapings. "Do you recommend that in the Games I should hide or just go out and fight?" Gale questions. Peeta starts talking. "Wait. You guys don't mind being coached together do you?" I interrupt. They both shake their heads. Peeta continues," Well, you should probably just stay out of combat if possible. Unless you somehow join the careers." Gal nods. "You two better get to bed! Tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day!" They both hurry of to their rooms before I can say anything to them.

"Tomorrow we'll be in the Capitol and we'll get to see everyone," By everyone I mean Finnick, Cinna, Johanna, and all of our other friends I haven't seen since last year. "Yep, after tomorrow though we will have to start working more with Madge and Gale," Tomorrow most of the day they will be with their prep team, Cinna, and Portia. Then there will be the parade later in the evening. The only time I will really get to see the both of them is during dinner and early in the morning. "I'm going to head to bed," I tell Peeta. I walk down the hallway to my new room. The drawers are filled with clothes I packed from home. I take out my favorite set of pajamas. They are soft. I put them on and go right to bed.

My night is filled with nightmares about losing Madge and Gale. I wake up hungry. I quietly walk down to the dining cart to see if there is any food out. Effie is sitting down at the table doing her makeup. I sit down next to her. "Hey Effie," she jumps. "Oh! Hello Katniss. I didn't see you there!" She goes right back to doing her makeup. I grab a muffin from the tray in the center of the table and begin to munch on it. "That is your cousin who got Reaped, is it not?" she is talking about Gale. "Yep, Gale is my cousin," I reply. "Oh, how exciting! Your family could have two victors!" Of course. She thinks it is a good thing. That is what she thinks of everything in the Games. Peeta walks in. "Good morning," he says through a yawn. He grabs a glass of hot chocolate. "I better go wake them up!" cheers Effie. She goes prancing off. Peeta sits down next to me.

Effie walks back in. "They're coming," she announces then sits down. I grab a glass of hot chocolate as well. I love the rich and delicious taste. Gale and Mage come in. Their eyes look tired. "Good morning," I greet them. They sit down right across from Peeta and me. An avox comes and serves us pancakes. "Pour some of this on them," I hand them some syrup. "We'll be arriving in the Capitol soon!" squeals Effie. Out of the window I start to see tall buildings approaching in the distance.

We hurry up and finish eating. Gale and Madge run to the window as soon as they see the tall buildings. Even though I have been to the Capitol a few times I am still amazed by it. We pull up in the train station. It is swarming with people. More this year than last year. Effie leads us to the training center. "I'll show Gale where to go and you show Madge," Peeta tells me. I am glad, because I want to see Cinna. "Come on Madge," I lead her down the hallways to the remake center. "In here," I open the door for her. The prep team is waiting. "Cinna will be in after they're done with you," I tell her before leaving to look for him. I go to the next door over where I know Cinna is at.

I open is slowly and glance in. He is sitting at his desk designing something. "Cinna!" He turns around to see my. "Katniss! How have you been?" He stands up and gives me a hug. "Alright," I lie. "How are the tributes this year?" he ask calmly. One of the things I like about Cinna is that he doesn't get excited about the Games like the rest of the Capitol citizens do. "Well. They are two of my closest friends," He frowns. "I'm sorry Katniss," he pats me on the back. I don't want to talk about the possibility of losing both of them, so I immediately change the subject. "What will they be wearing for the parade?" I ask. "It's going to be a surprise!" he replies. "I know it will be amazing!" Last year he designed an amazing outfit for me. Portia is just as amazing, so I am confident that they will both look fabulous.

There's a knock at the door. "I got to go," says Cinna before hurring out of the room. I decide to go find Peeta. It is a short walk from here to the lobby, where he and all the other mentors will most likely be. I spot Peeta over talking to Johanna and Finnick. "Katniss!" shouts Finnick. I speed over to them. "Hey! Isn't mentoring amazing?" he says sarcastically. "Oh, of course! Do you know what makes it even better?" he shrugs. "When two of your closest friends are the tributes," There is a short silence. "I'm sorry Katniss," Finnick pats me on the back. "How about we go eat?" Johanna suggest. We all walk down to eat lunch, but all I can think about is how Gale and Madge will look tonight. I know they will get a lot of attention with Cinna and Portia as their stylist.

* * *

N/A: Sorry this chapter is short! If you like it be sure to review! Thank you sooooo much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**There was a few request to have it in Gale or Madge's point of view. This chapter will sort of rotate around points of views. Sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Katniss's POV

It is evening when we go and wait by the chariots for Gale, Madge, Cinna, and Portia. The day was full of laughing. Finnick, Johanna, and Peeta, almost allowed me for a short time, to forget about Gale and Madge. "What do you think they will be wearing?" says Peeta. "I have no clue. I just hope they stand out in a good way," I tell him. We wait impatiently. Several other districts have already arrived. I see them walk in through the door. Madge is wearing a orange dress and Gale is wearing orange pants and a shirt. They are both very simple however. Madge has orange eye shadow on that looks like a flame.

They walk towards us. Cinna looks confident. "How do you like it?" ask Cinna. "You guys look great!" Peeta compliments them. "It's nice. Very simple," I am a little disappointed. I was hoping Cinna and Portia would make them more eye catching. But they still look nice. Portia giggles. "Just wait. You'll be surprised!" Effie arrives. "You two look great! Come on, we need to go sit down," she motions for Peeta and I to come. "Good luck! I'm sure you'll look great," I say before following Effie.

Madge's POV

The past day has been exhausting. I got chosen for the Hunger Games! To make it worse I got chosen with Gale Hawthorne. Ever since I first meet him I thought he was just so amazing. He and Katniss are good friends, and Katniss is my best friend. All day today we have been getting ready for the opening ceremony. I only got to see Katniss this morning. The rest of the day, I was with Cinna. Katniss told be before he was nice, but I had a hard time imagining someone involved anyway with the Hunger Games being nice. Katniss was right though. He was fine. The dress I am in now is beautiful. It's for the parade that will begin any second. Katniss and Peeta have all ready left to sit and watch, so Gale and I are left alone with Portia and Cinna.

Gale and I both wear orange. I have on a dress that goes down to about my knees. It is surprisingly very simple. I like it though. "One last thing," says Cinna. He pulls out a small remote from his pocket. He clicks a button on it. In an instant the bottom of my dress is glowing. Gale's whole shirt is glowing as well. "Wow," is all I can say. Our chariot starts to pull off. I grab Gales hand. He is easily half a foot taller than me. He looks down at me and smiles. We hold hands as we pull out and see the city's excitement.

Gale's POV

It's the first view I get of their excitement and I'm disappointed right away. I keep my smile though in chance that someone will decide to sponsors. That is my goal, to get home to my family. Even if it means losing Madge. That is the other reason why I am smiling. Madge. I hold her hand tight. She is smiling and waving with her other hand. The crowd seems to like us. That's good, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I quit writing this and the other day I sort of rediscovered this story. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in 7 months! I've wrote a long chapter to apologize. This chapter will all be in Katniss's point of view. Please tell me what you think in a review. Once again, I am so sorry.**

* * *

Peeta holds my hand as we ride up the elevator to our floor in the training center. He understands my anxiety of elevators. He's the only one I trust to tell the whole story to him. Peeta is the only person that knows it's more than just the feeling of rising up into the arena of the Games. I've told him how they bring back the feeling of the coal mines that my father died in. Even the thought of riding up the lift can make me sick. Unfortunately, here in the Capitol there are no other options.

When the doors open I am grateful to escape the closed space. I am the first one out. "I don't know about you, but I am starving!" Effie squeals. "Cinna and Portia are probably chatting away to other stylist. They can be so selfish sometimes!" I'm about to react to her insult of Cinna when they come out of the elevator. "Cinna. Portia. Those costumes were beautiful! The crowd's reaction was unbelievable." I thank the stylist. Madge and Gale are still wearing their outfits. "They did the difficult part! We just made the costumes. It would have been useless if they weren't so amazing," says Cinna. This causes Madge to smile. Gale keeps staring behind Peeta and I. "Gale. Are you alright?" ask Peeta.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." He shakes his head. "Can I just talk to you and Katniss alone?" Something is definitely not right. Gale is never one to ask for help. "Of course. Madge, why don't you go clean up. Effie, can you show her to her room?" Effie scurries Madge away. "We'll go check on dinner." Cinna and Portia leave us. "Let's go sit down," suggest Peeta. We walk in the room with the couches and television. I sit next to Peeta. Gale sits on the chair across from us. "What's wrong Gale?" I ask.

"Everything's fine, it's just that the boy from Two," Gale pauses. "He told me that he would like to see my skills during training. He was saying that he'd like me in their alliance if I was decent." Peeta speaks up," Would you like to be in their alliance?" A district twelve tribute in the Career's alliance has rarely happened before. "I'm not sure. That's what I wanted to ask you guys."

"It's astounding that they are considering you. If you joined them it would nearly guarantee you surviving the first battle at the Cornucopia. They have all the supplies you would need too. No one usually messes with them. The problem would come once they begin to turn on each other. If you want to join, you must get out before that. If you don't accept their request though, you may be considered a threat. They'd target you especially." I explain.

He takes this all in. "I think, if they ask, I'll join them." Peeta nods. "That's probably the best choice for your situation. Like Katniss was saying, if you deny their request you'd be considered a large threat." Gale nods his head in agreement. "Your room is to the left, down the hall and on the right if you want to change before dinner." Peeta directs him.

Peeta and I are left alone. "What do we do now until the Games?" I ask Peeta once Gale is gone. I don't want him to hear my unfamiliarity to mentoring. It would only frighten him more to know that I really am unsure of what I am doing. I've been just going by my experiences and what I have seen in past games. "We continue helping them with whatever they need. Once their training scores come out we can begin signing sponsors for them." I can't help my eyes from wandering to the television that displayed my score last year. I was more than shocked to see that I had received an eleven.

I lean back into Peeta's arms. "Thank you," I whisper. He smiles. "What for?" He smells of roses. I laugh remember his interview before his games when he asked Ceaser Flickerman if he smelt like roses. It was the same time when he annoyed his love for me. "For saving me last year and helping me now." I pause. "I love you."

* * *

After dinner I walk into Madge's room. My heart beat picks up when I step through the doors. It's the same everything I used last year. Everything is the same. It was the worst time. Although I'd never admit it I was tremendously afraid. I was nervous about everything even things so stupid as if Buttercup would starve. I wonder if Madge is going through the same thing. I don't know how she wouldn't be. No one, not even the Careers, can't not be terrified.

"Hey," I come and sit on the chair across from her. "Hi Katniss." She looks up from her hands and smiles to me. "How are you?" I ask. "Alright, I guess." She takes a breath. "I don't know Katniss! I'm going to die! How can I be alright, knowing that? And if somehow I don't die Gale would!" She nearly yells. "Shhh. Just try not to. I know it's hard, but just imagine you are on a vacation or something. While you're here pretend the Games don't exists. That's what I had to do last year." I try to comfort her. "That's because you are so much braver than I am. I could have never of volunteered for anyone. I wouldn't even have the bravery to stand up on that stage if I didn't have to."

"Madge, you are so much braver than you think. I'm going to tell you a story that you can't tell anyone." She nods. "Last year during training I decided to stay after everyone went back to their floors. On the way up I accidently pressed two instead of twelve. When I got out, the floor looked exactly the same. I walked into the dining room and heard someone crying. I thought it might have been Peeta so I went closer to hear. It was the boy from district 2 crying and complaining how I got a better score than him. He was saying that even his pet turtle back home probably thought it was a mistake.

"When he said that, I couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately he heard me. His mentor, Brutus, who I still won't talk to because I am too afraid of, heard me too. I couldn't think to run away fast enough. He was furious at me. They thought I was trying to spy on them. Their whole team, including the stylist, rushed in. They surrounded me backing me up against the wall. I was terrified. My heart was beating so fast. He threatened to call the Peacekeepers even. I tried a million times to convince them I wasn't trying to do anything.

"After scaring me enough, someone called Peeta. He came down as quick as possible. Enobaria, their other mentor, yelled at Peeta for letting me come to spy on them. At that point I was crying. Finally Peeta cleared everything up for me. They agreed to not tell anyone if I stayed away from their floor.

"So, the moral of that story is not to press the wrong button on the elevator?" Madge laughs. I laugh too. "No, I'm just trying to explain how brave you actually are. I was crying over something so stupid then. And that boy from Two was crying about his turtle. Think about it, you haven't got mad enough to cry about a pet's feelings!" We both laugh, just like we would if we were back home eating lunch at school.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I posted this chapter on Thursday I think. I checked it today and relized the whole chapter wasn't on it! So, here is the whole chapter! I'll put a new chapter up hopefully today! All the reviews make me so happy! Thank you so much! **

* * *

Breakfast consist of warm, freshly baked, cinnamon pastries. Peeta sips a cup of hot chocolate. I hold a warm mug of orange and spice flavored tea in my hands. The heat radiates through my hands, keeping them warm. Madge eyes her glass of hot chocolate that Peeta recommended to her cautiously. "Try it. You'll love it. It's too sweet for me though," I tell her. She picks it up and takes a tiny sip. I can tell she enjoys it. She takes more. Peeta and I both smile.

"Today at training, I want you guys to try everything. Don't skip a single station. If you happen to be really good at something, don't be afraid to show it off." Peeta explains. Gale and Madge both nod. "I have a question." Gale speaks for nearly the first time this morning. "Should we stay together during training?" He asks. "You two can do whatever you'd like. If you'd feel more comfortable working together feel free to!" I explain. They both nod. Effie accompanies them downstairs. I honestly am curious if they will stay together. They've barely talked to each other this whole time.

But then again, last year I didn't want to get to close to my district partner. He was fourteen years old and lived in town. His name was Stephen. He didn't have as much money as Peeta or Madge's family though. I knew that he looked down on me for being from the Seam. He refused to look at me, only glare. Whenever he talked to me he sped through what he was saying, so that he could avoid me as much as possible.

He treated Peeta just fine though; maybe because he was our mentor, or maybe because he grew up in town. Stephen probably bought bread from Peeta's family frequently. I'm almost positive he never ate fresh meat either, only the stuff from the butcher. I could also tell he was angry at me for already having an advantage. I was pretty well known in the Capitol, even before my Games.

The year before, when Peeta was tribute for the 72nd Hunger Games, Ceaser Flickerman asked him about if he had "a special girl back home." First Peeta denied it. Back in District Twelve, when he spoke my name in front of all of Panem, I was shocked. I thought I misheard him. I'd only had one acquaintance with him before. It was when we were twelve. He practically saved my family's life. I could never forget that day.

The day after his interview, his brother came to talk to me. He explained how being in love with Peeta could help save his life. I knew I had to. When Peeta made it to the top seven, interviewers from the Capitol began to come to our district. Although they interviewed his family some, their main interest seemed to be me. I hated the fact that I couldn't talk to him. There was so many questions I had like if it was true and how long he loved me.

Gales POV

The head trainer reads through a list of the stations. Although I disliked Peeta once he became a victor, he does make a good mentor. Even though he is so new to it, he has almost the most surviving tributes behind the Career districts. I need to follow his advice. Once the trainer is finished she dismiss is us.

Obviously all the Careers train together. I see their eyes follow me as I go over to the snare making station. I decided I should start off with what I already know. The instructor watches me silently as I work on making the snare I use the most often. It's very useful; if the animal were to step on the rope, they would be hanging upside down in a second. I wonder if it would work on people. "Have you done this before?" the trainer asks. I nod. "I can tell. That's a pretty advanced knot." I nod again. After practicing a few other knots I switch stations.

I notice Madge attempting archery. I need to improve my skills so I head over there. "Hey Madge," she jumps and turns around. "Oh! Sorry, I thought you were that guy from Two. I don't see why anyone can stand him. He scares me so much." She laughs. I wonder what she'll think when I tell her about me allying with them. I observe her pull back the string of the bow and launch the arrow. It goes far but they aim is off. It pierces the wall behind the practice dummies. "This is one of the many things Katniss is better than me at." She teases. I give her a smile.

I test my luck with the bow. Like Madge said, Katniss is the more skilled one with archery. I prefer snares and traps. The bow I chose is like the one I've seen Katniss use, except it is made of a light medal. I set it like I've done hundreds of times using Katniss' bow back home in the woods. I imagine myself being there with a deer standing thirty yards away instead of the training dummy. I pull the arrow back and aim. I watch it buzz through the air and lodge right into the heart of it. I smile proudly as I see my work.

"Wow. You're good," says Madge. I feel bad for her. She's never experienced the excitement of being in the woods. Katniss always says it's calm but I feel the opposite there. Away from the district is the only place I can feel myself. I don't have to worry about saying something bad about the Capitol and someone hearing it. I can speak my mind. "Here, I'll help you," I offer to Madge. "You don't have to do that, Gale." She smiles. I smile back. "I'd _love_ to help you," I hand her a smaller bow than the one I used. The smaller it is the easier it is to use.

She holds it up and positions it. The back of the bow leans against her shoulder. "Here," I gently push the bow away from her shoulder about an inch. "Don't let it rely on your shoulder. It will mess up the aim." She sends the arrow flying again. It gets nearly hits the dummy. "Try again," I hand her another arrow. She's about to release it when I notice her arms. "Be sure to keep your arms relaxed," I tell her.

This time when she shots, the arrow gets lodged into the sholder of the dummy. She smiles and turns to me. She embraces me in a hug." I got it! Thank you! Thank you!" I hug her back. "If you keep practicing like that, I'm going to have to watch out!" I laugh. "Gale, I'd never even think of trying to hurt you." She returns to practicing before I can say anything.

I head over to the climbing courses. I could never climb trees while hunting. Katniss always did that. Quickly I climb up the ladder with ease. I stand about fifteen feet in the air holding on to the horizontal ladder like obstacle. My feet are still planted on the platform. Carefully, I let one foot go at a time. I swing to gain momentum to send me to the next bar. In one quick motion I release a hand and send it forward to that bar. Quickly I grab on to the bar. I repeat this process over and over until I get to the end.

Once I climb down the final ladder I turn and face the Careers. "Well Twelve, that was impressive with the archery," The boy from District Two says. I nod. "Are you skilled with anything else?" he ask. "I'm skilled with practically everything in this gym," I lie. "Particularly snares though." He nods. "You're in our alliance." He states. At first I'm shocked he didn't consult with the other members of their group, but he does seem to be the leader. "Great. I'm Gale," I hold out my hand. "Cato." He ignores me and starts walking away. "Are you coming to train with us or not?" he calls back to me. I rush to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally wrote this! I don't know why,but this chapter was a bit difficult to write. And maybe it was that I kept on watching Hunger Games Cast interviews on youtube and going on pinterest. Sorry.**

* * *

I check the clock again. They should be back by now. I hate to be annoying about their schedule like Effie was, but they are two of my closest friend. What if something happened to them? "They'll be here soon. It's only 5:36. Training ended only less than six minutes ago. They probably just got released late or something." Peeta says to try and comfort me. I know I'm over thinking this. Ever since they got reaped I have been thinking the worse for them. _What if one of them got hurt? Or what if they got in a fight?_ Surly we would have heard about it by now. Someone would have called us down immediately, right?

My anxiety is relived when the elevator dings, signifying it has reached our floor. I rush over to it as fast as I can. It opens and I see Madge walk out alone. "Where's Gale?" I ask impatiently. "He is still down there with the people from District One and Two. He was going to come up with me but, I think it was the boy from One, told him to stay. I was going to wait for him but he told me to come back up because you guys might be wondering where we were." Madge explains.

"They're not supposed to be training after the training sessions." Peeta interrupts. "Should I go get him? I don't want Gale to get in trouble." Madge says quietly. "We'll go check on him. You can stay up here. Cinna and Portia should be here any minute for dinner. Effie is in the dining room if you need her," Peeta tells her.

We hurry down as quickly as possible. The elevator seems to take hours before we finally reach the bottom floor, which contains the training gym. All the lights are out in the hallway. The doors leading to the gym are closed. "Do you think they're in there?" I ask. Peeta nods. Quickly I push open the door.

The sight of the gym nearly makes me sick. I remember practicing skills I would use in the Games. The first days I wasn't sure I would make it home. I was awful at nearly all weapons I tried and stunk at camouflaging. Then I thought it would be best to practice archery with the bows they had here. I was grateful when that skill came at ease.

We walk in the gym together. The first thing I notice is the girl from District Two throwing knives at a dummy. She hits it perfectly. Gale is the next person I see. He holds a sword. I observe him slash a dummies arm. Peeta and I stroll up to him. I grab on to Peeta's hand. He gives it a squeeze. "Gale, you shouldn't be down here after training!" Peeta yells. The Career tributes all turn around from their various training stations. I stand there silently. I don't want to get angry at Gale, but I realize this is bad. "He said it was fine!" Gale points to the District Two tribute. "None of you should be down here, unless you want the peacekeepers to tell the Gamemakers." I tell them.

"You wouldn't report us to them would you?" the girl from District One asks. I would tell without thinking twice about it if it weren't for Gale being with them. I couldn't risk getting him in trouble with the Gamemakers too. I shake my head. "Come on, we are going to take you all back to your floor," Peeta gestures towards the door. I walk with him. They all follow.

The elevator ride up to our floor is silent. "Gale, go wait in the dining room. Everyone should be there." I explain to him when the door opens. He walks out quickly. "So, which floor first?" They are quiet. Peeta goes ahead and presses the button with a "1" on it. "How come he just gets to go to eat when you're going to get us in trouble with our mentors?" The boy from District Two complains. "We're going to talk to him later." I answer. When the door opens the District One tributes walk out. Peeta and I follow them. I gesture for the District Two tributes to follow. They slowly do. "I'm in here!" a voice calls out. I recognize it to be Gloss, a victor/mentor for District One.

The two tributes lead the way now. I hold Peeta's hand the whole time. He's known the victors longer than I have. I wish Haymitch was here though. He knows them the best. "What happened now?" Cashmere ask as we walk into the room they are sitting. "We found them training after hours. Do you mind to call Brutus and Enobaria down so we can discuss this with them too?" Peeta talks bravely for me. I could never do it. Especially after what happened last year with District Two.

The meeting with the Career tributes and Mentors went fine, considering who they are. Peeta explained honestly everything that happened. He also was sure to tell them that we haven't or was planning on telling anyone. I knew that they were all angry at us especially District Two. I stayed nearly silent the whole time.

Once we got back we talked to Gale. I could definitely tell he was embarrassed. It wasn't his fault, but he shouldn't have listened to them. I guess he didn't really have a choice if he wanted in their alliance though. That's why Peeta and I had to make sure they wouldn't practice after training. If they did, Gale could get in serious trouble.

For dinner we have some type of fancy pasta. After all the time I've spent in the Capitol the amount of food still overwhelms me. I wish I could just ship it evenly to all the outlying districts. "So, did you guys learn anything new today?" I ask. We agreed not to talk about the incident that happened earlier. "Gale taught me archery!" Madge shares. I smile. It doesn't surprise me that Gale taught her archery. "She's practically an expert now," jokes Gale. We all laugh. "Did you discover anything Gale?" ask Peeta."I'm alright with swords I guess," he shrugs. I nod.

Gales POV

As training passes by quickly I can't help but think it's the last days I will survive for a sure. Once I get into the arena I need to win, but what if I can't. One thing I know as a fact is I won't be able to kill Madge. She reminds me too much of Katniss. Madge is truly beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful, especially her personality. All of these things are what I love about her.

Over the past three days I have gained many skills that will help me in the games. I've obtained a well level of mastery of sword fighting. I brushed up on my archery skills too. The other Careers told me there is no use for practicing survival skills since they will have nearly everything we need. I listened to Katniss though on that one. I went to the survival stations without the Careers.

Katniss and Peeta helped me come up with a plan to get away from them in the Arena. After a few days I will go off 'hunting' by myself. Once I get away from them I'll go and hide. Hopefully Madge and I can become allies once I'm away from the Careers. I haven't gotten enough courage to ask her yet though. I haven't even told her about me joining the Careers.

* * *

**Reviews are always greatly appriciated! I'll update by the end of this week if I get 6 reviews! Actually, I quit writing this story for ever. **

**April fools! (Terrible joke right?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EEKK! Sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But, on the bright side, it's summer! Only one year left of middle school! Anyway, I'll try to update this story more often!**

* * *

Today is the day of the interviews. Just one day until Gale and Madge go into the arena. Just one day until one of my best friends may be gone forever. Just one day until all my nightmares I've been having since Gale and Madge got reaped may come true.

_Stop thinking about that!_ I tell myself. Gale and Madge are both very capable of getting far into the Games. We worked out very detailed strategies with each of them. Gale will ally with the Careers. Then within a few days, or until he starts to feel uncomfortable, he will leave while he is standing guard. They nearly always have someone stay guard. I guess the Careers are scared someone steal their stuff.

Madge's plan is completely different. She will completely avoid the other tributes. She scored a 6 in training, but it's nothing compared to the Careers 10s and Gale's 11. If they scored her higher for her survival skills, she would have gotten at least a 7. Unfortunately, the Gamemakers are more interested about who will entertain the Capitol citizens by a good fight. If Madge can avoid the Careers, she will survive the whole time.

"Would you do me a favor and take them first? I have so much to do!" exclaimed Effie. I smile. "That would be fine, Effie." I tell her. She hurries out of the room. I assume she has to set up. Last year she made me march around in mile high heels. That was an experience I'd rather not repeat.

* * *

Peeta and I are coaching Gale and Madge with the actual interviews while Effie teaches them "etiquette and manners" later. It's much easier since they chose to work together. Also, it makes it more enjoyable for me.

Peeta and I sit down with in the sitting room where we viewed the game scores. Gale and Madge will obviously not use the "star-crossed lovers" act Peeta and I each used in our Games. It wouldn't work for them, although they do seem to be getting along well luckily. According to Haymitch, there's always some sort of dispute between the two tributes. There definitely was last year. Knoah, my district partner, truly hated me. He was 18, almost 19, years old. I was only 15, almost 16, at the time.

He thought he was better than me for everything. And instead of being nice about it, or not saying anything at all he was a complete jerk about it. After the interviews for example, he came up to me and was like, "That was terrible. You'll be lucky to get any sponsors after that." Peeta heard him say that and told him to shut up.

I think that may have been another reason why he hated me. From the start, Peeta favorited me over him. I didn't do it on purpose. Peeta and I already knew each other and were more than just friends. Once the Games started he seemed to be one of my biggest enemies. I knew he was searching for me. I couldn't bring myself to kill him though. The Careers eventually got him.

"What makes you think you can win the Games?" Peeta ask Madge, pretending to be Ceaser. "Well, I'm smart, I guess and learned a bunch of survival skills," she answers doubtfully. "Madge, you have to sound certain when you answer them," I interrupt to correct her. She nods. "Can we try again?" Peeta goes back to his 'serious Cesear face'. "So Madge, why will you be the amazing Victor of the 74th Hunger Games?" She smiles. "I was scared at first, but now I'm sure I can win these. You'll be surprised by what I can do." She finishes and turns to look at me. I give her a reassuring smile and Gale laughs. "You make me want to sponsor you!" he teases.

After several more questions, we decide on Madge's angle. Confident, yet sweet. We try a few more questions, practicing her angle. I whisper some to Peeta that I know Ceaser has asked tributes before. "What do you think of your mentors?" ask Peeta. "I've known Katniss since forever. She was one of my closest friends back home, but I only recently met Peeta. They are both incredibly nice and helpful!"

We shortly move on to Gale. I'm pretty sure we know what his angle will be. His score of 10 was outstanding. He told us that all he did was slice stuff with swords and shoot a bow a couple of times. He must have been exceptional at it though. They don't just give 10s out to everyone. Usually Careers, who have trained their whole lives get them.

With Gale's high score I'm sure everyone else thought that Madge would get a fairly good score as well. Gale was even saying how well she was doing in training. She ended up getting a 3. It was the lowest anyone has got in the past four years. I knew the Gamemakers had to be up to something. Either that, or it was a mistake, which rarely happens in the Games. Peeta and I tried to convince her that it's a good thing. No tributes will consider her a threat this way. Luckily for us, Madge handled her score better than I, or probably anyone else, could have.

Peeta doesn't have to ask too many questions for us to know that Gale's angle of being strong but genuinely nice is perfect for him. "Be sure to hint about being with the Careers. Make them figure it out for themselves though. It may get you more sponsors." Peeta reminds him. Gale nods back. "What are you talking about?" Madge ask quietly.

"Gale, I thought you wanted to tell her!" I remark frustrated. I can see Madge is upset. "Madge, in the Games, I'm allying with the Careers," briefly explains Gale. I can see tears beginning to build up in her eyes. I know the feeling; she's trying not to cry but can't stop it. "I thought we were going to work together," she cries softly. "We can still once I leave them after a few days." Madge sobs louder. "No! I don't want to be your second option! Just stay with them and win on your own." She goes running off to her room. Gale begins to follow after her when Peeta grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Let her be. You'd be mad too if it was the other way around. You can talk to her later. Effie is probably expecting you now." Gale sighs in annoyance, but leaves to go to Effie's room.

"I'll go talk to Madge," I tell Peeta once Gale is gone. He shakes his head. "I'll do it. I've done this before." I'm about to ask him when and why when, but he's already gone.

We have four hours before the interviews to begin gathering sponsors for them. I walk into the office set up on our floor. It is where Peeta and I will watch the Games and keep track of our tributes once the Games begin. For now, it is where we organize and set up sponsorships for each one. I turn on the screen. The number "32" flashes on the screen. That's a lot of sponsors for only after the scores. I click on it to see all the sponsor forms. All of them are for Gale. All 32 for Gale. There's not one for Madge. Of course not. Who would want to sponsor a girl from 12 who got a three?

* * *

**What did you think? Oh, and it was my birthday the other day! Do you know what I'd like for my birthday? Reviews! Actually I'll take reviews anyday. Haha. Thank you so much for reading my story. It's definitely a cool feeling when you write and real people actually read it!**


End file.
